


Nepeta's Dreambubble Litterbox

by redglares_hot_butt



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Pee, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 07:39:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redglares_hot_butt/pseuds/redglares_hot_butt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To Karkat's irritation, he finds himself stuck with Nepeta and Meulin, in a dreambubble memory of Nepeta's cave. And if having two Leijons around didn't irritate him enough, Karkat has a pressing urge to piss, and Nepeta doesn't seem to have indoor plumbing. When Meulin and Nepeta find out about Karkat's predicament, they offer a demonstration of how they relieve themselves: in the litterbox, or even on a nearby wall! And then, they insist that Karkat do the same while they watch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nepeta's Dreambubble Litterbox

"Oh my god, that would be such a purrfect ship!" Nepeta blurted out, and then she and Meulin giggled and squealed incomprehensibly. Karkat just growled and stared at them from across the table, and slurped angrily at his cup of tea. He glanced outside, to see it was still raining heavily. Why did it even have to rain in a dreambubble, anyway? Paradox space must be doing it to spite him. So here he was, stuck inside a dream-projection of Nepeta's cave, with the voices of two overexcited catgirls grating against his ears.

Karkat gulped down the last drop of tea, and slammed his fist on the table to set the teacup down. At least all of the tea Nepeta had was quite good - he'd drank a lot of it at their makeshift tea party. But that was coming back to haunt him now. He was starting to _really_ have to pee. And apparently Nepeta's cave didn't have any sort of indoor plumbing.

With an angry grunt, Karkat stood up and walked towards the entrance of the cave. Maybe the rain would let up a bit and he could sneak outside to take a piss? Or maybe he could just go even if it was still raining heavily. It was a dreambubble, after all - he could switch to dry clothes just by imagining himself in them. And now that he'd stood up and started to move around, the pressure in his bladder was much stronger and harder to push out of his mind.

Karkat reached the edge of the cave and groaned to see that the rain outside was as heavy as ever. Well, he might as well get this over with anyway. Karkat braced himself to walk out into the pouring rain. But before he could make it, he felt something hit him on the back and knock him onto the floor. Karkat instinctively grabbed at his crotch, hoping that he didn't wet himself. 

"Where are you going, Karkitty?" Nepeta said cheerfully, when the dust cleared. Karkat found himself face-down on the cave floor, with Nepeta straddling his back. "You weren't pawsibly thinking of running away with this much rain, were you?" 

"So what if I goddamn was?" Karkat shouted back. "But no, to answer your question, I wasn't. I was just going to go outside for a moment to do... something."

"Aww! But then you'd get cold and wet! What could be that impurrtant?" Nepeta pouted down at Karkat, and he grimaced back at her.

"I think he has to pee!" Meulin shouted with a piercing giggle. "Look, he's holding himself!"'

Nepeta finally got up off of Karkat, and he rolled over and sat up, grunting from the pressure in his bladder. "Yeah, maybe. And what if I do? Where the hell am I supposed to piss in here? It's a fucking cave! You don't even have a load gaper." 

"Karkitty! You can just use the litterbox!" Nepeta said with a smile, and offered her hand. He scowled at her, but grabbed on anyway and let her pull him up. He then tried to let go, but found that Nepeta was still firmly gripping his hand and trying to tug him back into the cave. "Let me show you where it is!" 

Karkat started to protest, but decided to save his breath and just follow along. Nepeta dragged him to a deeper part of the cave, and soon enough they did indeed come across a large litterbox. 

"Okay, you can just pee here!" Nepeta said enthusiastically, before giggling a bit. 

"Or you can just pee on the wall! It's just a dreambubble, it doesn't really matter," Meulin's voice rang out behind them. Apparently she had followed along too. 

"Oh, yes, you could do that! It's purrobably easier for a guy, anyway. Though Meulin's really good at it, too!" Nepeta said. She finally let go of Karkat's hand, and gave Meulin a high-five.

"What the fuck? I'm not going to piss here! I'm the one person here who's not a goddamned lunatic with a blue tail who pretends that they're a cat!" Karkat screamed, part in disgust at what they were suggesting and part from his own desperation nagging at him. 

"Aww, it's okay, Karkat! You can do it! I believe in you!" Nepeta said in an encouraging tone. She walked by and quickly patted Karkat on the shoulder, moving away before he could flail at her. "Actually, I kinda need to pee! I can show you it isn't so bad!" 

"Oh! Me too!" Meulin called out, hurrying after Nepeta. 

"Yaaay!" Nepeta said, turning around for a moment to offer Meulin a big hug. The two embraced and squealed for a moment, and then turned back towards Nepeta's makeshift bathroom. "I call the litterbox! You can use the wall!" 

"What the hell is wrong with you freaks?" Karkat called out, bewildered at the scene that was unfolding in front of him. The two Leijons paid him no attention. Nepeta had already taken off her overcoat, and now pulled down her pants a bit and squatted over the side of her litterbox, giving Karkat a side view of her thigh and butt. She put one hand on the ground to stabilize herself.

Meanwhile, Meulin had shuffled up towards the wall next to the litterbox, and was standing facing it with her legs spread, in front of Nepeta. Nepeta gently held onto the closer of Meulin's leg for more stability, and Meulin just giggled and patted Nepeta on the head. Then, Meulin took one hand and hiked her skirt all of the way up - Karkat could see the bottom half of her butt and the back of her underwear. She reached her other hand down to the front of her crotch, evidently to pull her underwear to the side.

And then, to Karkat's dismay, they both began pissing. Meulin started first, with a loud giggle - a powerful stream of green urine sprayed out and forward from between her legs, hitting the cave wall in front of her with a hiss and starting to dribble down to the ground. Nepeta started a moment later, sighing contentedly as her own stream of green pee began to pour out onto the kitty litter below her. It started to soak in and clump at first, but the material directly below Nepeta's crotch soon became saturated. So her piss began to pool there before flowing outward, and as she kept peeing it splattered down noisily into the small puddle already there.

"Are you two seriously fucking doing this? Has my life really been reduced to watching you assholes flaunt your inability to use a proper load gaper?" Karkat ranted, not able to tear his eyes away from the two streams of flowing green urine and the puddles they were creating. And even if he had been able to, he certainly couldn't block out the sound of piss splattering against whatever was in its way, or the sighs of relief that Nepeta and Meulin were making. It all just made him focus on how desperate he was himself. Karkat grunted and held his crotch in discomfort. 

"We meowst certainly are!" Nepeta said cheerfully. She reached down between her legs and adjusted her aim so that her pee stream swept over the kitty litter below her and started to soak into a different spot. "And a litterbox is just as good as a toilet, really!" 

"I agree! Pretty much anywhere is as good as a toilet, for that matter!" Meulin yelled, her voice grating on Karkat's ears. She was still spraying her piss against the cave wall, and it was flowing down to form a sizable puddle by her feet. She then sighed contentedly and added, "Wow, I really had to pee! This feels really good. Think of the feels, Karkat!" 

"Yes I can goddamn imagine just how nice it would be to take a piss! I would get so many 'feels' from having access to a private restroom with some functional plumbing right about now!" Karkat groaned. Having to watch Meulin and Nepeta relieve themselves, and then having to hear them be so cheerful about it, _really_ wasn't helping his situation. 

The two of them kept pissing for what seemed like forever to Karkat. He was starting to wonder if their bladders were ever actually going to empty, when finally Nepeta's stream slowed to a trickle. She finished peeing completely a few moments later with a satisfied sigh. Meulin kept going for a little bit longer, but soon her piss stopped spraying at the wall and started to dribble down into the puddle between her legs. When she was done, she produced some tissues from her pocket. Both she and Nepeta wiped themselves off and pulled their clothes back to normal. They turned towards Karkat, but not before tossing the used tissues into Meulin's puddle.

"See, Karkat? It wasn't so bad! Do you think you'd pawsibly be willing to go now?" Nepeta asked with a smile. Karkat wished that he could say no, or rather _fuck no_ , but the constant pressure in his bladder was getting to be too much for him.

"I'd barely say I'm fucking willing to do it. But I guess it's less unpleasant than holding it in at this point. But just barely," Karkat growled, and shuffled to stand in front of the litterbox. Fortunately all of the piss that Meulin and Nepeta had left didn't smell too bad yet. Karkat unzipped himself and pulled his dick over the top of his underwear.

Karkat closed his eyes and tried to relax, and he waited for the feeling of relief. But it didn't come - he could feel Meulin and Nepeta staring at him, and his body just wouldn't let go. Karkat tried to squeeze and push, but to no avail - nothing came out, and to top it off his bladder was still sending signals of discomfort. He quickly became exasperated and let out a long string of curses. 

"Aww, what's wrong, Karkat?" Nepeta asked in a slightly worried tone. "Are you having trouble peeing?"

"Yes, maybe this situation is just a bit goddamned uncomfortable!" Karkat shouted back in irritation. 

"Oh! Well purrhaps we can help!" Meulin shouted with a laugh. For a moment, Karkat had a glimmer of hope that the two would go away and leave him to his business. But he quickly heard footsteps and giggles approaching him, rather than moving away. Nepeta bounded over and jumped against Karkat's back, almost knocking him over. She then wrapped her arms tightly around his chest and giggled.

"What the fuck? What's wrong with you people?" Karkat screamed at this new unpleasant development. Nepeta said nothing and squeezed Karkat tighter, which certainly didn't do anything to lessen his need to piss. And then just as he was about to try to zip up and try to get Nepeta off of him, Karkat felt another pair of hands brush against his sides. Meulin reached under Karkat's arms and began to tickle him. 

"Goddamn it, get... off of... me!" Karkat tried to shout, but Meulin's tickling made it hard to do so. Karkat squirmed from all of the unwanted physical contact, and desperately tried to figure out what to do. But then, Karkat felt his bladder give way. A dribble of red urine flowed out, landing on the kitty litter below, and then a spurt. Then the floodgates opened completely, and Karkat found himself pissing against the cave wall in front of him at full force.

Karkat continued to squirm from Nepeta's embrace and Meulin's tickling, looking on in horror as his pee stream sprayed around in front of him. He wondered how the hell he got into this unpleasant of a situation in the first place. Nonetheless, Karkat involuntarily gave a sharp sigh of relief now that he finally _was_ going. And despite the circumstances, he felt like a huge burden was lifting off of his shoulders. 

"Ehehehe, it worked!" Meulin laughed and screeched, finally pulling her hands away to stop tickling Karkat. Nepeta laughed too, but to Karkat's dismay she just clung to him tighter and shifted her head over for a better view. And then he felt Meulin lean against his shoulder to look too. _Just great_. But there wasn't much he could do. So with a groan, Karkat stood up straight, took hold of his dick again, and aimed down at the litterbox. He squeezed as hard as he could, hoping he could be done with this as soon as possible.

Karkat looked down at his red pee stream as it hit the kitty litter. It splashed down in the middle of the damp green patch where Nepeta had just taken a piss. Some of the urine soaked in on top of Nepeta's, the colors mixing to an unappealing brownish liquid. Some of it flowed off to the side and soaked into the remaining dry kitty litter, turning it a vibrant red. Karkat decided he liked that better, and directed his stream to a drier spot in the litterbox to make a red patch there. 

Both Nepeta and Meulin giggled and shrieked at what they were seeing. Nepeta was still squeezing Karkat, and Meulin was still leaning uncomfortably close. By now, Karkat's irritation at their behavior had made way for bafflement over why they wanted to be so close to him while he took a leak. They were both seriously weird people. But, the overwhelming feeling of relief kept Karkat from being too bothered by it for now. 

"Ooh! Pee into my puddle, Karkat!" Meulin shouted. 

"Yeah, sure, whatever," Karkat said, and rotated his body and his aim to the side a bit. His stream splashed down into the green puddle that Meulin had made moments before, the red mixing in and discoloring her green urine. Meulin cheered and Nepeta giggled at the sight, and Karkat sighed in exasperation at their bizarre excitement over this. But he decided to humor them some more, and he aimed his pee up the cave wall. He zigzagged across the trail left by Meulin's urine as it had flowed down, and finally ended up aiming at the wet patch of rock near crotch level marking where her stream had landed.

Karkat heard some combination of giggling and purring from over his shoulder; evidently both Meulin and Nepeta were amused by his aim. Karkat pissed against the wall a bit longer. And then, to his relief, he finally felt his stream weaken as his bladder got close to empty. He aimed down at the litterbox again as the last bit of urine trickled out and finally he finished.

"Okay, and roll the goddamn credits. I hope you enjoyed the show, now everyone out of the theater," Karkat said as he tucked himself back in and zipped up, while also trying to elbow Nepeta and Meulin away. Meulin backed up right away, and Nepeta soon followed, albeit not before giving Karkat one last tight squeeze. Finally free of their grasp, Karkat turned to face Meulin and Nepeta.

"See? Was that really so bad?" Nepeta asked sweetly, with a satisfied smile across her face. 

"Yes. Yes it was that bad! I can't believe I had to just do that. And I hope I never have to again," Karkat said with a groan. "How about we go back to the tea party and just forget this ever happened?"


End file.
